


Special Order

by Mithen



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has excellent taste in both sex toys and sex partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Order

"Pretty please with _sugar_ on it?" The playboy billionaire batted his eyelashes alluringly, and Superman felt himself torn between laughter, horniness, and alarm.

"Where in God's name did you even _get_ that?"

"Special order." Bruce was holding a twisted, curved piece of metal, clearly designed to be put to extremely obscene use. It was disturbingly large and heavy-looking. Disturbingly...and rather arousingly, Clark was forced to admit to himself. "And if you let me use it on you, I promise to let you have your perverted way with me."

"Uh." Clark couldn't quite help but imagine how it would feel to have all that heavy, solid metal filling him up as he worked his way in turn into Bruce's hot ass. He yelped a bit as Bruce reached out to tweak at his burgeoning erection. His body obviously didn't care that his mind was a little ambivalent about this. In fact, his hands were pulling down his tights even as his mind hesitated. He went to pull off the shirt, but Bruce shook his head.

"I want to see you wearing that as I slide this into you," he leered, moving aside the cape with a low whisper that managed to make Clark even harder. He watched Bruce apply lube to the shining metal, trying to relax his muscles in preparation. It was a bit difficult when they kept tensing up in anticipation.

"Relax," murmured Bruce. "This is going to be _fun_."

Cold metal made Clark gasp, and then the invasive, slippery chill made him moan. Bruce pushed it in little by little, agonizingly slowly. "It's...big," Clark said.

"You've wrestled angels and towed the moon, I think you can handle a big butt plug," retorted Bruce.

Clark twitched his hips a little. "It's _awfully_ big," he noted. It wasn't quite a complaint. His eyes rolled closed as he felt the final few inches slip in, heavy dense weight filling him, resting right against some very delightful places. He squirmed a little and was rewarded by a slow, languid shifting inside him, a gush of pleasure. "Mm."

"Stand up," cooed Bruce.

"...Not...sure I can," Clark said, reveling in the sensations.

Bruce was stripping away his pinstriped suit, the cuff links clinking on the glass table. "I want you to see yourself in the mirror."

Clark slowly raised himself from the bed and turned his back to the mirror, looking over his shoulder. Nestled between his butt-cheeks, gleaming and triumphant was--"You bastard," he groaned, caught between annoyance and a roiling, satisfied lust. "You made this yourself?"

Bruce was slipping off his underwear, but paused to admire the bat symbol on the circle of metal that adorned Clark's ass. "I did say special order."

"Very special," Clark agreed. He raised himself into the air slightly and _clenched_ around the toy, feeling his back arch and his toes curl as he enjoyed the feeling of being penetrated so deep and hard.

"Dear God," said Bruce, "You'd better get over here and fuck me, I can't bear the sight of you like that without going mad." He was naked on the bed, stroking himself slowly and eyeing Clark with satisfaction.

Clark floated over to hover parallel above him. "Open wide, playboy, and get ready to take your turn."

Rather than reply in words, Bruce flung his legs over Clark's shoulders to press up against him and meet his thrust.

The double pressure, inside and out, was enough to drive anyone crazy. Every time he pushed inward, Clark felt the smooth surfaces rubbing inside him in new and rapture-inducing ways, Bruce's body hot around him. It was difficult to go slow, but he kept the pace deliberate enough to make Bruce moan and beg for more, his voice shameless and impassioned.

At the last second, as Clark felt his orgasm starting to rattle through him, he remembered the symbol firmly planted in his body and shuddered against its sweet, invasive touch--inside Bruce, penetrated by Bruce, claiming and claimed at once and always.

 


End file.
